


5

by space_stoner



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_stoner/pseuds/space_stoner





	5

as you step into the room, a bright flush colors your cheeks as you catch sight of the bed  
hes wearing the outfit you gave him. the one you never thought hed wear.  
the socks go up to his midthighs, resting just below his tight boxers. hes wearing the sweater too, and it fits him perfectly, resting again just above the socks. to top off the set, the gold plating on the choker rests on his neck, bringing out the teasing gleam in his eyes.  
hey, he says, nonchalanty, smiling a bit.  
you manage nothing in return, but you do move to stand at the base of the bed.  
you like it?, he asks, smiling more now. he moves to sit up, but suddenly you remember you can move too.  
in a flash, youre on top of him, pinning his arms down and sitting on his lap.  
i do like it. you look lovely, doll., you say, putting extra emphasis on this last word.  
you grind your ass down, but only just barely. you know he notices though.  
you hear his breath catch momentarily and smile a bit more as well.  
what did you want anyways, putting on this set?, you ask. you dont mind, after all, you gave it to him.  
you lean closer to his neck, lightly breathing on it.  
hm?, you put emphasis on the question.  
he does nothing but squirm slightly under your grip.  
p-  
please.  
all he manages to get out.  
you knew it. he was needy, but he wanted you worked up "first".  
you roll your hips downward again, and he lets out the small sigh.  
please what?, you ask.  
his eyes are shut tight, and you can already hear his breathing hitching.  
please. . .  
d- daddy.  
you almost let out a sound yourself, because honestly, the neediness in his voice drives you wild.  
you grind your hips down just as you bite into his neck, and the reaction makes everything perfect.  
his back arches up into you, and he gasps into your ear. you pull back, and run your tongue over the sizable bite mark.  
already out of breath?, you ask teasingly.  
all he gives in response is a whine, and you know what he wants.  
you bite the same spot, and you know its tender. he clenches his hands into fists within your grip, proving your point.  
you sit back on his lap, and admire him. hes flushed and panting.  
two bites brings you to this?, you mock. he doesnt even bother.  
more., he says.  
youre happy to comply.


End file.
